Mina Sue
by Dalamar Nightson
Summary: We all know the dread effects of Mary Sues. But how did they come into being? How can they gain so much power? A story telling of their patron goddess. Warning: Major Amber and Iron spoiler!


**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Krynnish pantheon, would I be sitting here writing fanfic about them? Since I'm not getting money for this story, review so that I'll feel loved!

**Dedication:** This is dedicated, Dally-style, to our new goddess.

The gods of Krynn made a mistake. Once upon a time, long before the days of the Cataclysm, there were twenty-four gods in the Pantheon, rather than the twenty-one that had existed until recently. Three of those gods, however, one from each of the alliances, realized that to truly understand their powers, they needed to spend time in the mortal world. So in this time of days long forgotten, the Good goddess of Love, the Evil god of Obsession, and the Neutral goddess of Devotion forsook their powers and their memories of godhood. For many years, these unknowing gods slept. It would not be until many years later that they would be sent back into the world, one at a time. They would go at a time when they were needed, and based on a mortal lifespan, that time would be long in coming.

Thus far, only the gods has been sent back to Krynn. She is Mina, Goddess of Love. However, things did not go quite as the gods of Good planned.

Mina was created to represent the purest forms of love existing in Krynn. She was the unknown patroness of siblings and lovers, friends and parents. No classic beauty was she, by any race's standard. She had not the fragile willowy beauty the elves so cherish. She did not have the delicate, soft allure of a noble human, nor did she have the muscular competent strength of a peasant. Despite her lack of traditional beauty, she had a compelling appeal of her own. Her lovely body drew the eyes of men, and her flaming hair made her stand out from the crowd.

Her best feature, most said, were here eyes. Molten pools of amber, they entrapped anyone who looked in like insects stuck in honey. They were eyes that could compel undying love and devotion, eyes that demanded obedience. In her role as the goddess of Love, she would counteract the tainted adoration of Obsession and highlight the ways in which Devotion could be used for Good.

It was in the years leading up to the War of the Souls that Paladine commanded Mina to be deposited on Krynn. Her corporeal form would be that of a child, and she would grow up under the influence of Goldmoon, the first cleric to arise on Krynn since the Cataclysm. As Mina matured, she would regain her divine powers. Her life as a mortal would enable her to better understand the complex emotion she represented. The gods of good were pleased at first. As they had envisioned, Goldmoon immediately took the charming young orphan under her wing. She assured the girl that it was no shame not to know who her parents were or where she came from. Her education progressed well.

Then, Takhisis stole the world, and the mortal life of Mina was no longer in the hands of the Good pantheon. Under Takhisis' influence, Mina's love and her power to command it soured. She grew hungry for the power that love could give, and found herself craving the attentions of her fellow mortals. Unknowingly, she used her powers to command the masses, forcing them to adore her and consent to things they would normally never consider. Through this power she, seemingly a teen-aged human, was able to command Takhisis' immense army.

Finally, the War of the Souls came to an end with the return of the gods. When Paladine came to wreak the vengeance of the gods upon Takhisis, Mina did nothing. Her jealousy of the love that would surely be given to the Goddess of Evil prevented her from taking action. Her period of self-loathing following the slaying of Takhisis served only to make her more attractive, in some unexplainable way.

Then came Chemosh. Drawn to her in ways no mortal or god could understand, he added fuel to the fire with his promises of love, beauty, and power. When Mina bestowed her Kiss on the first of the mortals, she did not realize that she would be binding them to herself rather than to the God of the Undead. As she grew more powerful with the strength of those who worshipped her, killed for her, and wished to have her for their own, Mina began to grow into the powers that she'd voluntarily rescinded so many years ago. Unexplainable strength and resistance to magic grew within her. In short, she was beautiful, she was powerful, and she was the most desired woman to walk the face of Krynn.

The gods of Good had let down their guard and through leniency, they allowed Takhisis to steal the world. Because of their lapse, they had also created their greatest enemy. Mina had become Mina Sue, the patron goddess of unnaturally beautiful, powerful, and attractive women everywhere. Should Mina Sue's power keep growing exponentially, as is likely, she and the Mary Sues who follow her could very well take over Krynn and all of the planes ruled by its gods. These women (and their Stu counterparts) had the potential of wooing the gods themselves. Whether they chose to love gods or handsome mortals was irrelevant. The power they had the potential to unleash was terrible. The gods of Krynn had made a mistake.


End file.
